The instant invention relates to dentures. Specifically, the instant invention is a protrusion for a denture or artificial tooth which enhances the ability of the prosthesis to masticate properly food.
Dentures provide the wearer with the ability to chew, or masticate, their food properly while at the same time enhancing the overall appearance of the wearer. Dentures, however, do not provide the wearer with the same chewing force as do natural teeth. This is due in large part because dentures are not fixed to the jawbones as are natural teeth. Additionally, although dentures may be properly fitted, they may cause some discomfort to the wearer and discourage the wearer from applying the maximum amount of chewing force, because of pain which may be felt when such force is applied to the gums on which the dentures are mounted.
Known devices for enhancing mastication force are somewhat effective but are not aesthetically pleasing. Additionally, known devices do not provide a maximum mastication-enhancing force because they do not provide for a point contact between the mastication-enhancing surfaces on upper and lower teeth.
An object of the instant invention is to provide a mastication-enhancing device which will provide a point contact between occlusal surfaces of the teeth.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide a mastication-enhancing device which, with lateral shifting of the teeth, provides a grinding action.
A further object of the instant invention is to provide a mastication-enhancing device which is usable with full or partial dentures, or which may be used with a crown.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide a mastication-enhancing device which is inexpensive to manufacture, easy to incorporate into denture, and which simulates the appearance of naturally occurring cusps.
The mastication enhancing devices of the instant invention includes a hardened cusp for providing a hardened occlusal surface in a tooth, and means for retaining the hardened cusp in a predetermined pattern in a tooth. A major portion of a hardened cusp is embedded in the tooth. Cusps may be arranged in an opposing, offset pattern in upper and lower teeth to provide a point-contact between occlusal surfaces of upper and lower teeth.
These and other objects and advantages of the instant invention will become more fully apparent as the description which follows is read in conjunction with the drawings.